1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analog-digital converter and, more specifically, to an analog-digital converter of a pipeline type or a cyclic type.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of additional functions are built in mobile appliances such as a mobile telephone set, including the image pick-up function, the image playback function, the moving image pick-up function and the moving image playback function. In association with this, there is an increasing demand for miniaturization and power saving of an analog-digital converter (hereinafter, referred to as an AD converter). One mode of AD converter that addresses this demand is known as a cyclic AD converter that cycles through stages (see, for example, the Related art list No. 1). The Related art list No. 1 discloses an AD converter of a pipeline type comprising two stages that includes a cyclic conversion part.